


Teach Me Your Ways: Unmask Your Heart

by Diphylleia_Grayi3012



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst and Romance, Banter, DNA Era (BTS), Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V is a Tease, Love/Hate, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Sweetheart, Realization, Slow Burn, Strong Female Characters, Stubborn Kim Taehyung | V, Stupidity, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diphylleia_Grayi3012/pseuds/Diphylleia_Grayi3012
Summary: "Oh you are such a good teacher." He mocks her while playing with his pen in his mouth. He looks ridiculous actually, and she wants to say that out loud. Instead she starts "maybe because you are such a bad student that you know that for sure.""What do you mean I am a bad student? I am young, handsome, tall, rich, and a very successful idol who can compose his own music, thanks!"Why the fuck is he listing qualities of a marriage-filling application?"Well, maybe that's exactly why you are so bad at respecting people. You are way too self-absorbed." She replies in the most commonsensical tone. Ever.He shrugs off his shoulders, and in a second, he leaps and starts crawling across the table till he comes sight to sight with her. Stepping into her own personal space, he manages to start his intense gaze competition with those dangerous. Every dangerous eyes of his. He leans forward till his breath is on her ear and says in a whisper that could be mistaken as a gust of wind,"You're lucky I am in a good mood. But don't push your luck so hard, you never know the consequences of having such a sour tongue, dear teacher."
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Prologue

_**Prologue** _

She huffs her cheeks in annoyance. _He really isn't going to stop here, is he? she_ slowly raises her eyes to him, giving him a gaze that sends a clear message: _I will bury you in hot sand and they will never find your body._

However, she shakes the idea despite how satisfying it sounds because at the end of the day he was still her student.

And that's definitely not what a _teacher_ does to a _student_.

He gives himself the credit to play the instrument of innocence through his eyes as if he hasn't just asked her to tell him the meaning of roleplay in English.

Before he drops any other word, she replies automatically "Google it while watching the real thing since you sure are spending so much time thinking about such stuff."

He gives her an overdramatic look as if scandalised. "Look at you assuming things. Do I give you the impression, though? I know I am sexy, but I didn't earn it that way, Seongsaeng-nim." He emphasizes each syllable.

But she wasn't a dumb kid. She knows that he likes it.. He likes to tease her from the first day she met him. Since the day she started their tutoring sessions, he had been finding any chance to mention their teacher-student relationship in a metaphorically inappropriate way. Not because there's anything going in his heart for her, that was probably the stupidiest to think about. It's just that he wants her out of the game.

Kim Taehyung happens not to like authority. Any form of it. And he specifically hates teachers and their nagging nature. He told BigHit that he intends to learn English on his own; using language learning applications and asking his Namjoon hyung's help. But he ended up here sitting in front of a non-Korean teacher who has burning arrows in her eyes shooting a million at each blink. If eyes do talk, Taehyung would be aflame.

This story is about a non-Korean English teacher who happens to be a hardcore ARMY, not expecting that her fate is going to entangle with one of her favourite idols. It sounds like a sweet dream at first, but as soon as she gets to know _Kim Taehyung,_ she starts losing her mind. 


	2. A Step Towards The Stars

From the moment she has stepped foot in South Korea till six moths ago everything has been preplanned in Juliette's life. Nothing was unusual. It was for sure that everything in her teaching career took a lot of time to settle. Certificates, trainings, interviews, workshops, courses, instruction books.. she never gave up.  
What helped her at the end of the day was her major of study. _Literature_. She loved stories and the way they're told.

Struggling for three years, Juliette worked in many schools in small towns like sangju, Ganpo, and jeonju. Nothing was easy. Nothing has been easy in her life.

After her second year working in Jeonju ended, Juliette was called into the principal's office. She opened the door, and saw the familiar face she has been accustomed to for the past two years of Mr. Choi whom she secretly calls Ajusshi.

He was resting his chin on his clasped hands as if thinking deeply about something. After knocking again for the third time, he looked up

"Our most precious teacher Jurliteu! Come on in!"  
The way he pronounces her name makes her irritated. It reminds her of how Shakespeare actually misspelled her name in his very famous play _Romeo and Juliet_ that has been the cause of her misery all of her life.  
She bows her head and says "Principle Choi!" And whispers "Ajusshi!" while smiling. He smiles back, and it's actually so genuine to have a father-like figure in a land where you weren't born. He was the one who chose her for this job anyways, so yeah she owes him a lot.

"How's everything going with you?" He asks her quietly.  
"Pretty much the same. I just am so conflicted these days. I have never thought I would get attached that much to the students. It's just so sad to let them go now. But it's necessary, I guess," She says in Korean while looking at him emphasizing every word.

And Mr. Choi shifted from his smiling face to an unreadable one. He waited for few minutes, and then, he replied; throwing the bomb he's been holding for a while.

"I know how it feels like, but you helped these lost kids to want to shine already. They didn't know how to write their names in English before you taught them. You're a good teacher, and I know you're destined for something even bigger."  
"I didn't really thi-"

He cut her by saying "You are going to Seoul Jurliteu. I have work for you there. And before you ask me what work, and start talking about your dream of settling down her in Jeonju, give me a minute to explain."

"My friend is the principle of an international school in Seoul. It's a grand school. I mean the kind of schools where chaebols receive their education. Most of the teachers there are not even Korean just like you. But you see.. nothing is perfect, and there is a problem that I think the only one whose able to fix is you." He quickly finished his speech as if saying it all at once would change the fact that it's the fifth time he gives her that presentation.

She, on the other hand, stared at him with less than a look of indifference. Why on Earth now? Everything started to settle. She had a small apartment. With her simple lifestyle. Her simple everything actually. The life of a big city like Seoul required a lot of showing off. She cannot be around spoiled rich babies to feed them and clean the stains on their expensive shoes. Just thinking of it gives her headache.

But.. but this time there was something different. She remembered once one of her students asked "why did you choose South Korea to teach English?"  
.  
.  
.  
.

  
Yes. She can't lie to herself anymore. The mere idea of her settling in a place was too crazy for her messy life. She has a reason to go to Seoul. She needs money..

_My mom_

"Jurliteu? Do you hear me? I said the salary is a hit, and you actually don't hav-"

"I'll do it." She blurted out loud surprising her own self before surprising the old man sitting before her.

When she got home that night, she was still herself. The lonely Juliette. Nothing was new. It was kind of something you can stress about, but she remembered that maybe traveling to Seoul was not a total wrack.

How's it going to be in Seoul anyways? The music she was listening to unraveled her tingling nerves. And it made her drift into another thought. It really amazes her that there still are some artists who actually produce art with such originality. The lyrics were meaningful. Relatable. The melody was flowing in her room. The seven voices singing in there made her smile. It has been three years since she wrote Rain in YouTube cuz she wanted to listen to one of those ASMR videos to force herself to sleep.

But it popped up.

Rain by BTS

And she clicked. And that was that.

She looked around and realized that all the spots on her wall were occupied with Bangtan sonyeondan's posters. Next to her bed, there were 3 shelves packed with BTS albums and related photo cards. She was truly an ARMY. She smiled again. Thankfully.

After all..

She wasn't lonely Juliette. And she was going to travel to Seoul and achieve her dream of attending a concert if she manages to earn a high salary. That was a one plus to Seoul.

_Bangtan._

And before she could think of anything else, she fell asleep.

She was a nice smart girl, but she didn't expect any of the drama that was waiting for her in Seoul.

Because he was there with his stubbornness, his over-sensitivity, silliness, and unusualness. Add to that how he is lethally sexy, incomparably handsome, and heart-meltingly soft.

At least she now thinks of him in terms of the second part. But she knew nothing of Kim Taehyung's whole personality. And that was going to be the lesson of her life. A one life experience.

Because you see, Juliette wasn't a naive little girl. She knew assholes do exist, but she never met one until she met him.

_Kim Taehyung_

That boy! He ruined her life. But she? She is not a less of a competitor than he is. She accidentally ruined something, too.  
  
  
  


She ruined his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you expect from Juliette's character? Do you think her and Tae will get along? I hope y'all read this well💜
> 
> Stay safe everyone! 🧘🖤

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I just wanted to say that I had this ff on my mind for a long time now, but I don't know if you're going to like it or not since it's my first time writing a fan fiction. Please tell me if I should continue with this. Thanks for reading and stay safe! 🧘🖤


End file.
